This will be a four day workshop conference (program attached). A primary aim of this symposium is to review the role of dietary factors in cancer of various sites. A review of the epidemiological factors involved, experimental leads currently in existence and the possible role of alcoholism will be discussed. It is intended to bring together those working in the field for a melding of ideas and a free exchange of information. It is hoped that areas of controversy and problems will be pinpointed, that current research in progress will be discussed and that potential avenues of research for the future will be identified.